Eyes of the Immortal
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: THIS IS IN ROLEPLAY FORM! Good. Now I got that out of the way. This is a puppyshipping fan fiction: Joey and Kaiba are met with a strange being that changes their lives greatly. Will they survive? What was that creature with the deformed face? YAOI later


Joey felt something wet and cold hit his face. It began to hit him over and over again. His honey colored eyes open and glanced up at the gray sky. It was raining. Glancing around he sat up. The blonde then was overwhelmed with the memories of the day's earlier events.

Joey was running from Kaiba, after he egged him on and made the brunette extremely angry. The blonde had come into a wide ally where he stood dead in his tracks. A strangely dressed figure was stabbing a woman through the chest with a like piece of wood. It was a steak. A steak that one would use on a vampire.

The blonde's eyes went wide as saucers when he spotted the two a head. He could hear Kaiba's footsteps come a halt just behind him.

The honey eye boy was frozen in fear. The figure had turned around and let out a ear bleeding shriek. Joey cried out in pain and covered his ears landing on one of his knees. The figure was upon them in a instant grabbing Joey's and Kaiba's necks. They struggled to get free.

The figure wasn't human. It was just too strong, Joey thought to himself as he struggled to breathe. It was rather distorted and unrecognizable.

The monster hisses and Joey saw it's eyes fall into it's head. The blonde wanted to vomit at the sight of it. The blonde clawed at the monster's hand to get free.

"Yes" it's hissed. "Yes...you two will do nicely" it went on, it's voice was deep and gruff soundly. "You two will continue down my path...you two will be my everlasting dark legacy"

The eyes that vanished before reappeared at the tips of both pointer fingers. Then the fingers extended like it was made of putty or clay. The left pointer finger shoved into Kaiba's mouth and the right into Joey's mouth. The blonde cried and struggled feeling the finger run all the way down his throat.

Joey could feel tears run down his cheeks and then a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and chest. His hope was fading. He was going to die! He couldn't just yet!

The figure laughed pulling it's fingers back out of the duelist's mouths. The two eyeballs were missing. The distorted creature let the two fall to the ground and began to turn into ash.

"My..everlasting dark legacy.." it spoke as it's final words.

Joey was on all fours hyperventilating. He gagged and puked but the eye ball didn't leave his system. His honey kissed eyes widen as the pain increased. He scream the loudest ever in his life of 17 years.

His vision began to blur and began to turn black. Everything began to sway and soon the blonde duelist passed out. The last thin he saw was the brunette was facing him with a shock expression, he too was in a lot of pain and slowly passing out, unsure what just happen was real or not.

Joey then fell into a deep slumber. "...what...happened to me?" he muttered as sleep finally took him.

The blonde was gripping the asphalt under him as he remembered what happened. He was sure he was dead but he felt great...like he taken a nap in the summer time. He was refreshed. Joey looked around and spotted Kaiba. He crawled over to him. Joey noticed that Kaiba was breathing. He wasn't dead. The blonde shook his shoulder. "Kaiba...Kaiba wake up.."

[11:19:21 PM] Melissa: Kaiba could remember everything that had happened to him and the blond. What was that monster?what had truly happen to the both of them? He mind was now racked with questions from what had happened. He then felt something shaking his shoulder. Was...someone trying to wake him? The shaking continued. His eyes then slowly opened "w-what?" he then slowly glanced up at the blond "so you didn't die...that's a good thing..." he then slowly sat up and held his head

[11:22:14 PM] Sammy: Joey blinked and nodded. He glanced at the brunette as the rain hit them both, making their hair stick to their skin making it glow slightly. The blonde blinked and gasp a bit. His senses...his hearing..was very sharp like an owl's hearing. He could hear the noises from the city. Joey held his head and groaned. It was very overwhelming for the young boy. "What..is happening to me?" he cried out.

[9/1/2011 11:35:54 PM] Melissa: Kaiba looked at himself as the rain fell then glanced at the blond. He felt strange. What truly did that monster do to the both of them? He look towards the taller building that were deep into the city. All of a sudden something happened,causing his sight to zoom in more into the building and other items deeper in the city. He let out a small,almost inaudible gasp as he continued to look over the building "what...the hell is going on here...? Why...can I see almost every detail of the buildings in the city...?" he questioned to himself in shock

[9/1/2011 11:42:30 PM] Sammy: Joey glanced up slightly at the brunette and blinked. "What is happening?" he asked. "Kaiba? W-What is wrong?" he spat a bit. His head was throbbing. It was so loud and painful that Joey wanted to burst into tears. The blonde was sure he was crying but the raindrops hid them well.

[12:00:20 AM] Melissa: Kaiba's eyes soon had changed back so he was able to see everything in front of him again. He then glanced a the blond "I...truly don't know...it's whatever that fucking monster did to us..." he then looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He could feel his head was throbbing loudly as well. Why was this happening? What was truly happening to them? He placed his head in his hand,trying to make the pain stop. "this...why the hell is all this happening?" his other hand slowly dug into the dirt below as the pain from the throbbing continued

[12:09:28 AM] Sammy: Joey closed his eyes and kept his ears covered. He wished the noise would stop. "Stop it! I can't hear! Make it stop!" he screamed tossing his head back. The rain hit his face hard now. Suddenly everything went quiet. It wasn't silent...but it was quieter..his hearing went back to normal. Slowly the blonde removed his hands from his ears and blinked. "K-Kaiba...what the fuck is happening to us, man?"

[12:23:48 AM] Melissa: Kaiba kept his eyes closed. He tried to process everything that was happening although everything was starting to run together in his mind. He then removed his pale hand from his face and opened his eyes. "I don't know...we need to figure it out soon though otherwise we may go mad..." he said as he stared at the ground with his ocean blue eyes.

[12:29:59 AM] Sammy: Joey stood and stumbled a bit, his body was feeling a bit weak. He turned his head and looked up on the fence in the ally. He could hear hissing of something large. Joey backed up staring at a long shadow creature. It look very much like a cobra with dark red glowing eyes which stared at both of the boy intently. "K-Kaiba" he gasps. "We..got..company".

The monstrous creature seem to lick it's lips as they watered; eying it's pray. "Well, Well, Aren't I lucky. Two humans for dinner...how nice..young too...a real treat" it's smooth as silk. It hissed at them. It then blinked in confusion seeing the blonde shaking and staring right at it. "Boy...can you see me?" it asked sliding down the fence it was wrapped around and coming close to Joey's face. It's tongue shot out and lick the side of his cheek.

[12:39:16 AM] Melissa: Kaiba blinked a bit and looked at the blond "what are you talking about?" he then heard hissing and his eyes widened a bit and turned his head a bit,enough to see the rather large looking cobra with glowing red eyes. He then watched as it slid down the fence and licked Joey's cheek. He the frowned and got up,he wasn't concerned with the fact that his body felt weak at that very moment. Kaiba then grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled him away "you're not going to eating either of us" he let out a small growl as he talked

[12:44:18 AM] Sammy: Joey was in shock. He was too scared to move. He let a soft whimper as he felt the tongue run down his neck and almost down his shirt until he felt himself being pulled. The blonde stumbled back and looked at Kaiba blinking a few times as he regain his senses.

The snake like creature let out a cackle and hissed at them again " You two are not normal are you...yes..I can sense it. There..is something dangerous and not human about you two.." the creature hissed and vanished back into the shadows.

[12:46:54 AM] Melissa: Kaiba continued to let out a small growl as the cobra talked. He then watched it vanish. "so...it seems there isn't something human about us now..." he frowned then looked at Joey "he didn't hurt you did he,Wheeler?" he asked,letting go of his wrist

[12:56:10 AM] Sammy: Joey watched as the snake vanished. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah..I'm okay" he said looking up at Kaiba. "That thing was nuts! What the hell was that!" he asked as he began to freak out. "Was it some sort of demon!"

[1:06:45 PM] Melissa: Kaiba Looked at the blond "calm down." he the looked back towards the fence "I don't know what it was...it could have possibly have been a demon but I don't think we'll truly know." he the looked back at Joey again "he did say though that we aren't quite human anymore though"

[1:09:39 PM] Sammy: Joey glanced at Kaiba. "How can you be so calm about this! We were attacked not one, but two monsta's! " he yelled. The blonde looked away "I'm goin' home! " he stormed off away from the brunette.

[1:32:12 PM] Melissa: Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist "I'm calm because I'm use to unusual situations, Wheeler. I am a businessman after all. We may have to see more of those creatures so calm down." he said then let his hand go. He then pulled his cellphone out and called for a limo. He soon hung up and looked at the blond. "you'll be coming with me,Wheeler. We are going to try and figure out what the hell happened to us"

[1:37:20 PM] Sammy: Joey frowned and turned looking at Kaiba. He pulled his arm away when the brunette released him. The blonde stood there thinking what caused all this to happen. Why did it happen? Why to them? why couldn't he just have a normal life? It wasn't enough with evil spirits, shadow games and long lost pharaohs but now...real monsters too? It was too much!

[1:43:00 PM] Melissa: Kaiba Looked at the blond as he pulled his arm away. He sighed a bit in frustration but didn't say anything. Soon the limo had pulled up in front of the two. Kaiba opened the door then looked at Joey "get in Wheeler. We are going back to my mansion to try and figure this all out"

[1:44:53 PM] Sammy: Joey frowned and open the door and got in. It then slammed shut. The blonde sat there looking out the window. All he wanted to do is collapse and sleep. Everything that has happened..it was too much...When he heard the brunette get in; he didn't give him so much as glance.

[2:00:52 PM] Melissa: Kaiba got in as well and closed the door then looked at the driver "take us to my mansion" the driver nodded and drove off. He said back and let out a small sigh then glanced at the blond. He then looked out the window. He was rather tired too from everything that had happened "we should rest before we do anything, Wheeler. We can't do anything if we pass out from lack of sleep" he said looking back over at him.

[2:07:15 PM] Sammy: Joey just let out a small noise of acknowledgment, but didn't turn away from the window. His light golden eyes followed different things as they drove by. He then sighed softly. He glanced at Kaiba. "How much longer till we reach ya place?" he asked.

[2:11:17 PM] Melissa: Kaiba was glancing out the window and let out a small sigh. "we should be at the mansion in a matter of minutes. I know that it isn't to terribly far from here" he said. He then soon saw the pathway up to the mansion "we are here. We driving up the pathway right now"

[2:15:07 PM] Sammy: Joey turned his head and looked around out the window. He never really been to the Kaiba mansion before. He didn't know what to think of it at the moment. He saw the mansion in sight as they pulled up. The front courtyard was decorated with different plants and flowers and marble statues. The fences and gates were made from a black iron with a Victorian or Gothic feel to them. The blonde of impressed but of course he'd never let the brunette know that.

[2:22:49 PM] Melissa: The limo pulled up to the mansion in front of two big,very detailed looking doors. Kaiba got up and closed the door then walked over to the other side of the limo "come on,Wheeler." he then walked over to the doors and opened them. There were maids here and there working to clean the huge mansion. Kaiba look towards one of them "you,got get a guest bedroom ready,now" the maid nodded then hurried upstairs. Kaiba then glanced back towards Joey

[2:35:41 PM] Sammy: Joey was staring in awe of the large mansion. His eyes darting around to take in every little detail. The large doors, expensive rugs, the windows, the vases, the pieces of art, everything seem to fit together to make a classy place to live. The blonde looked at the brunette. "Jeeze, you are such a show off" he said trying to hide how impressed he really was. Money makes the world go round apparently.

[2:41:36 PM] Melissa: "Shut up and get your ass in here" he snapped a bit and walked into the mansion. He yawned a bit but didn't care at the moment and walked towards the dinning room which was decked out with gold trim on the ceilings, very old but classy paints, a long,experience looking table cloth and very detailed looking chairs.

[2:50:45 PM] Sammy: Joey rolled his eyes and followed him. Once they arrived in the dinning room, the blonde looked around taking in the sight of the luxurious room. He then walked over to one of the chairs near the table; pulled it out and sat down. "What do you remember from what happened before that snake thing attacked?"

[2:57:17 PM] Melissa: Kaiba sat down in a chair almost across from him then looked at him "do you mean with the monster like creature that attacked us? I remember him grabbing my throat then shoving his finger down my throat down to the pits of my stomach" he closed "there was so much burning. He then dropped us and turned to ash. I didn't exactly know what was going on, I was in complete shock and I was in immense pain before I passed out"

[3:06:44 PM] Sammy: Joey looked at him and nodded. "I remember that too" he said as water droplets dripped onto the table from the blonde's wet locks, which was soaking wet from the earlier rain. Some of the droplets of water hit Joey's pale cheeks causing them to shine when the light hit him. Joey's honey kissed eyes fixed on Kaiba. " So..What now?" he asked.

[3:14:47 PM] Melissa: Kaiba watched him for a few moments,watching the water droplets hit Joey's cheek. He then shook his head a bit. "we need to figure out and try to do a bit of research to see if we can find anything to tell us what happened to us. But first we are going to eat then you are going to at least take a shower so You don't smell like wet dog but we can rest as well. I can tell you're tired by the slight darkening under your eyes." he said. He then looked at a cook "bring us something to eat. The chef nodded and got to work

[3:16:36 PM] Sammy: Joey frowned and slammed his hands down on the table. "I'm not a dog!" he roared at the brunette. "So stop calling me that! Do I look like I have ears and a tail to you!" he snarled at him. "You speak of doin' research? How are you going to look for something that might not be real? I mean it can't be real!" he yelled.

[3:20:51 PM] Melissa: Kaiba didn't flinch or anything when Joey slammed his hands down on the table. He just looked at him. "calm down mutt" he said "there is bound to be something in documents about those creatures. Someone has bound to have seen them as well besides us. There had got to be something"

[3:25:26 PM] Sammy: Joey frowned and sat back down. "If everything could see em'...wouldn't the city be in chaos already? Also what up with the city being so fuckin' loud when I woke up. I thought my head was going to split. " he said. "It was fuckin' annoying" he added.

[3:32:19 PM] Melissa: "Maybe normal humans can't see the creatures. Only people with certain powers can see them." he said as glanced down at the table cloth. He then blinked a bit and looked back at the blond "the city wasn't that loud,Wheeler. It sounded like it normally would"

"Nu uh!" He said glaring at Kaiba. "The city was so loud! Footsteps, cars,people's voices! They almost made my eardrums bleed! I'm surprised I'm not def!" he yelled. "It was so painful! Everything that happened to us! It was painful!"

[3:41:18 PM] Melissa: "stop yelling. I'm telling you that everything sound the same to me. Although...all of a sudden I could see things further away and in greater detail...I could even see the Kaiba building perfectly and its a long way off from where we were..." he said "but you're right...everything that has happened to has been painful"

[3:45:36 PM] Sammy: Joey looked at him "So ya tellin' me that you can see things really far away? That is nuts!" he said and then sighed tiredly. He wanted to sleep. "Where am I goin' to stay? I'm too tired to talk to you anymore" he said looking away as he closed his eyes.

[3:53:15 PM] Melissa: Kaiba looked at him "you're not even going to eat before you head to bed?" he sighed a bit but got up "fine. It's this way" he said walking out of the dinning room and headed up the long staircase to a long row of doors. He walked down the hall till he stopped and opened the door. "here" the room had a queen sized bed with a canopy along with a bunch of other items plus his own bathroom.

[4:02:42 PM] Sammy: Joey walked in and looked around. He never been in a bedroom this big before. He turned to Kaiba. "Erm...thanks" he said before shutting the door. He headed to the bathroom and began to remove his wet clothes and hung them in the shower. He stood in his black boxers for a moment. He remembered the creature that shoved it's fingers in his mouth. Out of reflex Joey grabbed his stomach and gagged a bit. He held back the urge to vomit again. Soon the feeling passed and the blonde walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Joey pulled back the covers and laid down pulling the blankets over his head.

[4:12:59 PM] Melissa: Kaiba sighed a bit and walked to his room at the end of the room. He closed the door then walked to his own bathroom and took a quick shower himself. He walked out in a silk pair of pajama pants and walked over to the bed. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling "we need to really figure out what had happened to us..." he let out a small sigh before he let sleep take over.


End file.
